Caged Cats
by Nova trinity
Summary: Just a little one shot about a caged Grimmjow, has smut and sappy to it. Grmm/Ichi rated M for a reason, if YAOI offends you, please do not read this.


**Disclaimer:**** Here is the standard issue disclaimer, I am not Tite Kubo, if I were then Bleach would not be called Bleach, it would be called GrimmIchi with a side of others… :)**** … alas, it is called Bleach which is just as well, I mean no disrespect in borrowing the wonderful Grimmjow and Ichigo in my twisted stories, it just means that I love the way they interact with one another…**

_**A/N **__I know I have a lot of different stories right now, I wrote this one to get rid of that accursed writers block, you know that brick wall that hits you sometimes when you are trying to have a story unfold and the characters just wont let it happen. In this one Grimmjow demanded I tell it so I did… Enjoy!_

* * *

Pacing the floor, Grimmjow wondered how he had gotten in this mess. It was all that damn strawberry's fault, he fumed. It all would have been fine had Ichigo just let him kill him, then we wouldn't be here in Soul Society wondering what was going on. That stupid substitute Shinigami was probably back in the human world right this very minute having a good laugh with his friends over his predicament.

Damn it, he should be here too, he should be in this very room so that Grimmjow could let him know what he thought of him.

To make matters worse, that damn woman who the emo clown had kidnapped was the only one that had shown up to give him any nourishment and what little news that she knew. Which was nil.

She did inform him that the emo clown and a few others were trying to get him freed. She wouldn't say who was helping though and that irritated him to no end, how hard would it be for her to tell him who was trying to help? And why the hell did she not know what Ichigo was doing, were they not friends anymore since she started to go with emo freak?

Once more he contemplated what Ichigo was doing, growling low in his throat, he punched the wall. Too bad he couldn't break out of here and go find that damn fool so that they could finish what he had started before being rudely interrupted.

The memory of those stolen kisses and the groping, just caused his blood to nearly boil over. Damn… he was in a foul mood; when they had taken him, he had been unaware. That damn Ichigo had teased him so that they could capture him. He wasn't sure if he wanted to throttle him or fuck him into oblivion. Most likely the latter.

Scowling for the hundredth time that day, he was ready to scream when he heard footsteps approaching the cell. He could tell it was not Ulquiorra's woman, so he wondered who it would be. Watching the cell door, Grimmjow grinned evilly when he saw who it was.

"About damn time you show up here." Grimmjow growled.

"Sorry," Ichigo opened the door and held it open for Grimmjow, "I had a lot of talking and explaining to do."

Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo and pulled him into the cell with him, not noticing the door close after, "Explain…"

The orange headed youth looked bewildered, "What do you mean?"

"I want some answers, and I want them now. Why the hell did it take you so damn long to come see me?"

Ichigo hid the smile, so the Espada had missed him… that was music to Ichigo's ears. "I wanted to go see you sooner. Byakuya and Kenpachi gave me the third degree though when I tried to explain about our relationship."

"I want to hear what you said." Grimmjow nearly demanded.

Knowing that Grimmjow would not take no for a answer, Ichigo said, "I just told them how I feel about you."

"Which is?" Grimmjow was more than a little curious. He liked Ichigo enough to want more from him, yet he didn't know how Ichigo felt. Maybe it was just pure animalistic lust, like he had told himself it was when they had first started to see one another. He was pretty sure though that if it was just lust then he would not have been going insane the past two days without him.

Ichigo sighed and looked away. Grimmjow grabbed him by the shoulders and pinned him to the stone wall.

"Tell me damn it."

Nervously swallowing to clear the lump that had formed in his throat, Ichigo softly said, "That I love you…"

Grimmjow stared into those eyes that he seemed to see even in his dreams, he could tell that they spoke the truth. In all his days since he had become a hollow, he had never imagined that someone would care about him, much less love him. And here was Ichigo saying that he was in love with him… His mind was trying to come to grips with the fact that he was loved.

Those eyes were looking at him as if afraid that he would reject him. Allowing the urge to kiss that full mouth that was slightly parted, to take hold, Grimmjow leaned forward and kissed him.

His tongue lightly trailed over those soft lips urging them to open, once they did, Grimmjow slid his tongue into the cavernous warmth. Ichigo tasted like everything Grimmjow had ever desired to have, his body melded against his, and Grimmjow had to suppress the urge to take him on the spot, soon, he promised himself, soon Ichigo would be begging for more.

Grimmjow was having to mentally slow down, he felt a strong urge to just rip Ichigo's clothes off him and fuck him till tomorrow, and he didn't want to go too fast. He wanted to savor the moment, to have it last longer and to make it a night that Ichigo would never forget.

Trailing his hand down Ichigo's slender waist and hips, he felt the substitute Shinigami shudder at his touch, Ichigo was so eager at the moment that Grimmjow nearly lost his resolve. All the other times though had been rushed and he wanted this to be special, the day that Ichigo told him that he loved him. Even thinking of those words that had been softly spoken, Grimmjow was filled with something that seemed to warm his body, radiating from his heart outward.

Ichigo moaned as Grimmjow's large hand caressed his firm ass, fingers that seemed to know just the right places to touch explored, causing delicious sensations to flood his body. His veins were on fire, and his skin was extra sensitive, every nerve ending in his body screamed out for Grimmjow's touch.

Grimmjow pulled away from those luscious lips, he looked down at him and studied the expression. His eyes were slightly closed, long eyelashes fluttered on smooth skin, lips swollen from the kiss and moist, Ichigo's tongue slightly darted out and moistened them. Grimmjow had to suppress the urge to capture that tongue with his own mouth, he also wondered why he was slightly jealous of the way the tongue could feel those lips whenever it wanted to. The damn tongue was not a sentient being like he was so why the hell should he think that?

Ichigo's neck was arched slightly back, revealing smooth skin and the pulse that Grimmjow could see was erratic in the rhythm.

A strange feeling surged through Grimmjow, he wasn't sure what it was exactly, was it lust or what? He just knew that he wanted to never have Ichigo away from him, he wanted to glue the strawberry to him so that he would always be around.

Lowering his mouth, Grimmjow used his tongue to feel the pulse, as his tongue touched the soft skin and tasted the slightly salty taste, Ichigo moaned, causing his neck to vibrate. He arched his head back even more so that Grimmjow could have easier access, the feel of Ichigo's neck vibrating under his lips caused the blue headed Espada to want to bite, it took every ounce of willpower to not bite down, as a result, his lips trembled.

His anger at Ichigo had all but died now, he was only slightly irritated that he had been locked away from him, yet soon that too would die. Those three words had soothed him like nothing had ever soothed him before.

"Tell me again what you said earlier." Grimmjow demanded softly.

Ichigo was panting, Grimmjow was sucking his neck, causing all sorts of sensations to run through his body, and fogging his mind. All he could think of was the moment, "I said that…" Ichigo moaned as Grimmjow ran his hand over Ichigo's hips heading for his waist and sneaking into the loose fitting pants that he wore. "Oh God… I love you, th- that's what I said…"

"Say it again…"

"I love you…"

Grimmjow smiled, he had a hold of Ichigo's cock in his hand, and with his thumb, he lightly flicked the head feeling the pre-cum, using it as a natural lubrication.

"Oh… yes," Ichigo closed his eyes and whimpered, nearly collapsing against the wall, "I love you Grimmjow." his voice was so soft that anyone else would never have heard those words. Grimmjow though had good hearing and easily heard them.

As Grimmjow used his hand to pump Ichigo's cock, the substitute Shinigami writhed and tried to get Grimmjow to hurry up. It was torture to Ichigo, feeling this strong urge and not being able to move, all he could do was squirm his hips so that the feel of Grimmjow's hand caused friction against his cock.

"I like you this way…" Grimmjow said as he once more pulled his face away from Ichigo so that he could study that beautiful face. "At my mercy."

He could tell that Ichigo wanted to hurry and find release, he was being evil in not giving it to him yet, he just wanted to savor this moment, not rush it. Too often had he rushed it. And this was special, he wanted Ichigo to experience the full range of enjoyment that making love had to offer.

"Please…" Ichigo moaned, "Hurry up…"

Groaning, Grimmjow wavered, Ichigo was pleading with his eyes, those damn eyes were so beautiful. He had to toughen up his resolve.

Closing his own eyes he was caught unaware when Ichigo kissed his neck, using his teeth to leave a mark. Startled, Grimmjow moaned and pulled Ichigo closer. His resolve was leaving him, his hand that was in Ichigo's pants relaxed and Grimmjow hastily pulled the pants off the other man. Groaning, he gave in, Ichigo was too damn tempting.

"Damn…" he mumbled as he roughly claimed Ichigo's mouth while dragging him to the single bed in the corner. They both collapsed on the bed, Grimmjow on top of Ichigo, between those naked thighs that easily wrapped around his waist.

Ichigo tried to rush Grimmjow even more than ever, tugging on Grimmjow's pants, trying to grab the hard cock that was straining to be buried deep within the warmth that only Ichigo could satisfy.

"Grimmjow…" Ichigo panted, his voice sent shivers down Grimmjow, he had never before realized that Ichigo had a voice that was sweet yet commanding at the same time.

"What do you want strawberry?"

"I want you…" Ichigo pulled on Grimmjow so that they were mere inches apart, leaning up he kissed the Espada and ran his hands up and down Grimmjow's back, pulling the restricting clothes away so that they were flesh to flesh.

Grimmjow spit on his fingers and slid them into Ichigo's tightness, scissoring his fingers to stretch him to accommodate the massive cock that was aching to plunge in right now. Grimmjow had never thought of the comfort of the one that would receive him, with Ichigo though he always thought of his comfort.

Finding that certain spot, Grimmjow used his fingers to probe it, causing Ichigo to moan and buck his hips in the most erotic way, further causing Grimmjow to lose his weak composure. Closing his eyes, he thought of being caged up the past couple of days so that he wouldn't cream his pants.

After he regained his composure, he opened his eyes and saw the most wonderful sight, Ichigo had his head thrown back in the throes of ecstasy. Once his fingers slid out of the tight opening, Ichigo's eyes popped open so fast, as if accusing Grimmjow of stealing his favorite toy. Grinning, Grimmjow spit once more on his hand and lubed his cock. "No need to be upset strawberry." he softly said in Ichigo's ear as he effortlessly slid his cock in where his fingers had just been. He was so tight, even though they had been in a relationship for over a month, having sex almost nightly, Ichigo was still tight.

Grimmjow reached down and hooked Ichigo's legs around his arms and watched the expressions on his face as he pumped his cock in and out. His beautiful face went through a wide range of emotions before settling on pure unadulterated bliss.

Grimmjow paused his hips resulting in Ichigo to glare daggers at him. "If you are gonna do it, then move damn it." Ichigo panted as he spoke.

Grimmjow grinned down at him, Ichigo tried to squirm, however the position that he was in resulted in being at Grimmjow's mercy. He needed to take his time, to enjoy the feel of being buried in the warmth of his strawberry. God he was beautiful when he wanted to achieve something that was being withheld. Ichigo grabbed Grimmjow's hips and tried desperately to make him move, Grimmjow was not budging though and Ichigo moaned.

"Damn you Grimmjow…" Ichigo started to pout, he reminded Grimmjow of a little kid, which caused the Espada to chuckle.

"I love you Ichigo." Grimmjow softly said, it was true, he did love the idiot strawberry, he only wondered when it had happened.

Ichigo stopped moving, he gazed up at Grimmjow and smiled, "You do?"

"Yes, damn it I do."

This time when Grimmjow thrust his hips, both Ichigo and Grimmjow only looked into each others eyes allowing the moment to encompass both of them. The closer Grimmjow got to his orgasm, the harder and faster the thrusts were and his hand started to pump on Ichigo's swollen cock at the same pace. Ichigo reached his climax only moments before Grimmjow, as soon as Grimmjow felt the tightening around his cock, and the way Ichigo moaned his name was his undoing. With one final thrust and straining to delve deeper, Grimmjow shuddered as his own climax rocked his body.

Once the aftershock had wore off, Grimmjow slowly pulled his cock out and held his strawberry close to him. "So how do we get out of here?" Grimmjow said as his mind was making plans on how he would have Ichigo stay with him all the time once they were out of this damn cage.

"I was going to let you out," Ichigo softly chuckled, "You had other ideas though at the time. So I guess we wait till someone comes by to let us out."

"What?" Grimmjow sat up, pulling Ichigo with him, "We could have been away from here this entire time?"

"Yeah… pretty much that's how it is." Ichigo looked around. He disentangled his limbs from the man that he loved and slowly got dressed.

Grimmjow watched, growling slightly, his lust for him increasing once more at the way he got dressed. Damn he was messed up, he was suppose to feel lust when someone got undressed, however the way Ichigo moved was just too erotic to be ignored.

Nearly jumping off the uncomfortable bed, Grimmjow gathered his clothes and put them on as well.

Finishing up, Grimmjow approached the cell door and looked out, standing there with mouth hanging open and red faced was a shrimp of a guy that looked bug eyed at them.

"Hey Hana," Ichigo said next to Grimmjow, "Can you please let us out so that we can go back to the real world?"

This Hana guy slowly nodded his head, and went to open the cell. Grimmjow put his arm around Ichigo possessively and said, "He's my strawberry, if you want one you have to go elsewhere."

"Ga… Ga…. Ganju." Hana stuttered, "I have Ganju."

"Good," Grimmjow pulled Ichigo with him out the door. "Keep it that way kid."


End file.
